What's Your Birthday Wish?
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: His green eyes watched me from across the room. His interest and desire for me was right there in his eyes. He held me against his sturdy frame twirling my hair between his fingers. "Tell me Jane, what is the one thing that you want most," His words were dangerous, but the thought of knowing exactly what I wanted excited me and I couldn't resist telling him exactly what I wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! Well this is my first attempt at writing something from Thor, so there are a few details that I'm sure I don't know. I've recently just got interested in the movies and a certain someone caught my attention. When going to look for stories about him and Jane, there wasn't a huge selection. SO I thought I might write one myself. Please enjoy and give me feedback so I know what needs added or improved! :D Thanks everyone. Another side note, this is set before Jane met Thor or learned anything about Asgard and all that jazz.

**Artists that I wrote to:** Coldplay, The Fray, Fun, Michael Buble

Your Birthday Wish

Hands applauded all around me, people stood for me and smiled for me. Even though the room exploded with sound everything around me seemed so quiet at this moment. I tried to focus and keep from falling on my face. This was one of the biggest moments in my life and I couldn't screw it up. I walked towards the stage with a full stride towards the man who had helped me through most of my studies Professor Selvig. My heart was in my throat and I wasn't sure if I was even going to be able to pull off a speech.

"Jane, I couldn't imagine giving this to anyone other than you, you are the best student a teacher could ever ask for," A wide grin spread across his face as he took my hand patting it along with a firm handshake. I'm sure my smile was just as wide as his was right now. I turned toward the massive crowd as I held my award in my hand. I didn't practice what I was going to say simply because I didn't have that much to say. My eyes scanned through the mass number of people who where here to appreciate my work and honor me. There were a few faces that I recognized, but most were the faces of those whom I had never met. As I stepped towards the podium, taking my stance about to speak my first words a pair of eyes caught mine. He was staring right at me, almost through me. I stopped and everything around me seemed to stop for a moment as I took this mysterious man in. His eyes green and vibrant. A coy slick smile matched his eyes perfectly. He watched me with a strange coolness that made me shudder slightly at the intense gaze. His hair was raven and thick falling just above his shoulders. It felt like days had past that I stood there staring at him until I felt a hand upon my shoulder bringing me back to reality. Dr. Selvig winked and nodded giving me confirmation that I could do this.

"Thank you, every single one of you for believing in my work and what I've done, it's an honor and I can't even believe that you all set this up on my birthday," a nervous laugh slipped past my lips. For me this was all a surprise. Darcy told me to wear my nicest dress because she was going to take me to a really nice dinner, it really was a big surprise to come here and see all these people. "I couldn't ask for a greater gift, so thank you and please enjoy your evening," They all applauded once more, Eric placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug, but before that I noticed "him" He continued to keep those watchful eyes on me. I wanted to know who he was, I wanted to know why he was so fixated on me.

The next thing to come was a handful of people coming at me one by one congratulating me and talking a little about my work, mindless chatter really that I responded to with a smile and multiple thank you's. What I really wanted was to meet my mystery man.

"Dude! Can you believe all this?" Darcy held me in place by my shoulders. I shook my head back and forth in response, all of this was just a lot to take in.

"Nope, I was surprised, good one," I wasn't mad at her for lying to me or anything, I was just in shock that she pulled all this off and managed to keep it a secret for so long because something like this you can't plan two days in advance .

"Thank Eric, it was his idea, I just made sure everything was in order, but we knew that your work was getting a lot of publicity," Darcy went on and on and by that point I drifted in and out of what she was saying. I looked passed the crowd of people trying to spot him. It was impossible with everyone now out on the dance floor, and that's when I took notice that the band started to play and the people around me were dancing in couples and Darcy and I were moving back and forth.

"Jane, what's with you? Has this award already gotten to your head? I feel like you aren't even listening to me," and that's exactly what I wasn't doing, listening to her. I had to see if he was with someone else. "Jane!" a finger snap right in front of my face brought me back once more.

"What?" I snapped.

"What's up with you, it looks like you are looking for someone? Were you expecting to see someone here?" Her question caught me off guard slightly, I wasn't being very discrete when it came to looking for someone.

" I uh, no,"was the first thing that I could manage to get out, again wasn't very good at trying to lie or be discrete.

"Who is he? What's he look like? Tell me everything," Darcy started looking around more eagerly than I had been. I turned bright red and pulled her aside.

"It's no one, don't worry about it, I thought I saw someone that I knew but I think I was mistaken," I quickly came up with an excuse hoping that she would buy it and leave me alone.

"Come on Jane, we both know that you need to get laid, let me help you find him!" She about started to jump up and down with excitement. I covered her mouth with my hand quickly as people were passing and giving us strange looks.

"Really it's no one," I told her sternly looking in her eyes hoping to get the point across finally. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want something?" altering the subject she just glared at me with her arms crossed across her chest.

"You know you really are a great astrophysicist, but sometimes you can be so stubborn," Darcy finally let me off the hook, leaving me alone once more to look and see if I could find the mystery man hopefully this time being a little less noticeable. Turning the corner looking for the guy who served the glasses of champion, the clumsy in me, well got the best of me. Running right into a recently familiar face. Gazing up into those green eyes almost made me melt against his strong frame. He was not built but he wasn't lanky or what I would call skinny. All words were lost and I couldn't help but stare as that grin came back to his lips.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean," I stepped back realizing I was lingering around his personal space bubble for way too long. My clumsiness made his smile widen.

"It's perfectly okay, you preformed splendidly on the stage," I furrowed my brow for a split second before he explained. "You didn't trip or fall on your way to the stage nor did you stumble over any of your words when you spoke, I'm very impressed Ms. Foster is it?" His what I figured to be a British accent rolled right off his tongue and everything he said made him sound so smart and sophisticated. "Congratulations on the award, I'm very impressed with your work," He pressed a gentle kiss to my knuckles that made my whole face flush and my knees weaken. It was surprising that he actually looked into to my work, I knew that a lot of people knew what I was doing and my field, but many didn't take any interest into actually looking into the details.

"You've read my work?" I questioned shyly, I didn't even know this guy yet and he was making me feel like an 18 year old again.

"Of course Ms. Foster, your thoughts and ideas on how things works is truly fascinating,"

I took my bottom lip in between my teeth and cast my gaze towards the floor. When I returned my gaze back up to his, something had changed. There was a sudden intimidating feature that made my inside clench with a strange desire that I hadn't felt in quite some time.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," I mumbled tossing all feelings aside for the time being.

"How rude of me ms. Foster, please, call me Loki," That wicked grin returned as soon as his name left his lips. Something about his smile told me that there was something dangerous about him and that I should walk away right now and forget that I ever met this handsome stranger but he asked a question that I couldn't refuse.

"Would you care to dance?" My heart thudded loudly in my chest and I couldn't resist the small nod that followed his question.

Loki, what a strange name. That wasn't something that I've heard before, I mean I assumed he was foreign but that sounds like a name from a Greek myth. He only gave me his first name so I figured I would learn his last name later. He pulled me out onto the dance floor with all the other dancers and pulled me against him, his hand curling up around my waist and the other holding my hand firmly in his grasp. His fingers were warm against my cold slender ones keeping a firm grasp. The music wasn't upbeat and it wasn't slow either, it was just fast enough for us to move together in a nice pace. I wasn't one to dance, if anyone else would have asked me to dance I would of declined and stood on the sidelines to watch with envy. It's not that I didn't like it, it was the simple fact that I couldn't and I didn't want to make a bigger fool out of myself than I already did on a daily basis. As Loki twirled me and pulled me back and forth into his arms, my breath was practically taken away. I had never seen anyone who was able to dance like this, it was as if he had been doing this for a living. His hand snaked up and around my back bending me down towards the ground and then pulling me back up in a nice circular motion. I was his puppet letting him take control of me and the thought of that excited me. He turned me so my back was to his front. He held my hand at my waistline fingers still nicely entwined. Our bodies moved in perfect unison, feeling every inch of him against me. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the music move me.

"You have lovely moves ms. Foster," He breathed into my ear squeezing my hand a little tighter and holding me against him that much more. I knew I was breathing heavy and I couldn't help it. There was something about this guy that got to me. It was as if he knew me inside out, knew where to place his hands, knew exactly where to touch me and all the right things to make me melt and swoon for him even more.

"You aren't so bad yourself," I grinned mostly to myself. The medium paced song came to an end and I was still breathless, but that was also when I realized that we were being watched, by almost everyone in the room. My face turned bright red and I instantly wanted to go hide where no one could see me or judge me for my actions. I was nearly grinding upon a totally stranger. The night was still young and there was plenty more to come for this evening, I turned towards him about to say words that wouldn't make this situation even more awkward, until my eyes caught Darcy's.

"Um would you excuse me," I looked down as I walked away not wanting to meet another pair of eyes that I knew for sure were judging me.

"What the hell was that?" Darcy pulled me to the side almost digging her nails into my bare shoulders, her whispering almost seething.

"I don't know," I mumbled still trying to get my breath back to normal along with my heartbeat.

"Yes you do Jane Foster! Who was that? And why are you blushing so much?" she finally took notice to my state of being looking me up and down trying to figure out what had come over me.

"He was just someone I met here, no one important, please can we just drop this?" I begged wanting to forget that all happened. Darcy's eyes were prying and dangerous. "I don't know who he is exactly only that he really likes my work and that his name is Loki, that's all I know Darcy I swear," I spilled the beans on everything I knew about this so called mystery man.

"Loki? What kind of name is that?" She pondered.

"I need a drink," I wished that the night would be over right now, that I could just take my award and go home and read. I strolled over to the open bar "White wine please," The bar tender nodded getting me a glass. My mind was wheeling and my body was on fire, I wanted to get up close and personal with him again. Those green eyes were mesmerizing making me swoon. Where the heck did this guy come from?

"Alright ladies and gentleman, it's time for the birthday girl to blow out her birthday candle," Eric spoke over the microphone. Crap I was going to have to get back on stage again. This night really needed to be over already.


	2. Chapter 2

I scanned the room carefully as I made my way back to the stage. I felt my skin prickle with anxiety knowing a lot of eyes were on me, his eyes were on me. I couldn't see him but I felt his presence. Eric lent out another hand as I came back on stage to blow out my birthday candle. They decided it would be easier to just blow out one big candle on a beautifully decorated cake. I smiled for the people and walked to my magnificent cake. A microphone was present once more and by the looks of peoples faces they wanted me to speak again.

"Thank you all again for coming, this was more than I would have ever hoped for," I glanced down at my cake, my stomach twisting with nerves and the only thing I could think about was getting a chance to talk with Loki once more before the night ended. "I'm not really sure what to say other than thank you," I stepped back away from the microphone prepared to make my wish, when Eric took center stage.

"Let's all sing for Jane," He started it and everyone joined in making my face turn pink. I wasn't sure what to do or say when people sang to me so I stood there awkwardly while everyone in the crowd smiled and sang along. By the end of the song I made my wish and blew out the candle. Waving and thanking everyone again I stepped down from the stage. The music started up once more and the crowd began to dance. I pushed the stray hairs behind my ear and proceeded to get another drink hoping to avoid Darcy or run into Mr. Dangerous.

"I hope your wish comes true Ms. Foster," I about gasped and looked to my left. There he was standing in the shadows, away from the party, watching me from the sidelines. Once more I got that strange sensation to run from him. Loki stepped forward never taking his eyes off me.

"Thank you," I mumbled nervously looking him up and down again carefully, keeping a watchful eye on his face trying to decipher his next move. Instinctively I stepped away but I wasn't quick enough.

In one quick swift movement he took hold of my arm and pressed me against one of the pillars that was supporting this ball room. His body was pressed against mine as his watchful eyes peered into my own. A sinking feeling rose to my throat that made fear noticeable in my eyes. He caught on immediately. A dark chuckle from him made my insides clench with fear, he was dangerous, what was I thinking getting myself involved with this guy. I should have went with my gut from the beginning, but by the way he was looking at me now, eyes hungry and wanting, I found myself frozen and unable to move.

"There is no need to fear me Ms. Foster," He leaned in brushing his nose against my ear. "That is of course if you don't obey me," His proximity made desire coil through every nerve ending and yet I couldn't stop the chill that ran down my spine. He drew his hand up the side of my body. "You have a very beautiful figure, and a witty mind. You know exactly what you want and you have ways of getting what you want," His voice was low. His other hand lightly cupped my face jerking my head up so our eyes met.

"We are very much alike Jane, I know exactly what I want and I always get what I want," He paused stepping forward his lean warm body pressing me in to the cool pillar behind me. I closed my eyes either out of fear or the fact that I wasn't able to handle his gaze anymore. He made me weak. Very carefully I thought of what I was going to say next.

"What do you want with me?" Was all I could muster. He laughed while his fingers danced and circled around my waist moving down to my hip, the action made me shudder and I stifled a moan, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Don't ask me such a ridiculous question Ms. Foster, you know exactly what I want!" he hissed much more menacing this time. His eyes looked me up and down once more. "And by the looks of things," that coy smile returned. It was the smile of dominance and power. He knew the control he had over me. Looking at me now I was once again a puppet on his string, I wasn't moving and he could clearly see that. His smirk grew wider. His hand found the slit of my dress, he very quickly moved his hand up my leg to the apex of my thighs. I tried to stifle another moan and push him away with all the strength I had left but came again as a failure as his hips jutted forward against mine keeping me in my place. His hand was right there, he was toying with me and pushing me to my limit to see how far I would go. All this attention, that smirk, those eyes, his overpowering scent was enough to drive a woman crazy and he knew it. His smile was dark and menacing. Dangerous. "You want the same thing,"

A/N: This is a shorter chapter, but I want to see how that goes. I know I've read many stories where there are many chapters and they are short, but very enticing and kept me on my toes. So I'm going to try that method here and see how it turns out. Let me know what you thought and I will keep posting. Thanks again everyone.


End file.
